What About Sora's Mom?
by Shinsya Violette
Summary: Nobody told Sora's mom that he was off on an adventure to save the world, all she knows is her baby is gone and she's miserable. Obviously added some thing that are non-canon just for angst. It's whatever I guess. Read if you want.


How long has it been now? They say not much over a year, but it seems like an eternity. Time moves slower each day now that my precious little boy isn't here to share each day with me. It's hard to go on without my dear, sweet little Sora.

I remember the day he disappeared so vividly. I was cooking a nice fish dinner when I called for him to come down. I waited, but he didn't respond. I walked upstairs and saw his window open and a storm brewing in the distance. He was down below, rowing off toward that island he and his friends always played on. "Sora! Get back here!" I screamed and ran downstairs and burst out the door. He was already gone though. Too far for my voice to reach him, and he took our only boat. I couldn't do anything. That was the last time I saw him.

A few months later, I forgot he had existed entirely. I can never forgive myself for that time. How could I forget my only son? I had lost my first child, a daughter, and my husband to illness. He was all I had left in the world, and I love him more than anything, especially after all I had been through. Then I forgot about him. It was like he never existed. Everyone else forgot he existed too. We all forgot about him.

One day, all the memories came flooding back. I remembered, I had a son, and he had run away and disappeared and a wave of emotion swept over me. Then it hit me that I had forgotten he existed, and anguish crushed me. The only thing I could think to do from then was hit the liqueur cabinet and I hit it hard. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and I felt like it was only the beginning of the punishment I was about to put myself through for forgetting Sora.

I met up with Riku's mother. She was on the porch, smoking a cigarette like she had been for years. "Hey, think I could try one of those?"

"Oh? Since when do you smoke?" She mused and pulled one out of her box and handed it to me.

"Just now." I popped it in my mouth and held my hand out. She gave me a lighter and I lit it up. My lungs violently rejected the first inhale, but after some persistence I was able to finally inhale the smoke regularly.

"I know I'm one to talk, but do you really think it's healthy for you to start smoking? You look awful enough as it is." She scolded and wrapped an arm around me. "I know, we all forgot about Sora and just now suddenly remembered him. It must be awful to have forgotten your only son. Maybe there was a reason behind it though."

"What reason could I possibly have to forget him, only to suddenly remember him now? It's like God only wants to torture me." I finished the cigarette and stomped it out. "Thanks for the cig. I'm headed back home. I hope you find your son soon."

"Yeah. You too. Don't kill yourself over this, sweetie. We'll see our boys again some day. I'm sure of it." I tried to walk away and ignore her but she yelled again, "Look, I talked to Kairi the other day. You know how she's always been kinda weird and mystical and when she's got a feeling it's usually right? She told me she was certain the boys would be back soon."

I knew she was right about Kairi. That girl was always a little strange and seemed a bit like someone who might be involved in magic in a way. Maybe what Kairi said was true, but I couldn't believe it. It's hard to believe you'll see your precious son after he's been gone for over a year.

I stopped by a convenience store and bought my own pack of cigarettes. They had calmed my nerves a little so I figured it wouldn't hurt too bad to make them a regular thing. I also picked up some more alcohol to restock my cabinet. I had a feeling it would be empty again tonight.

Once I got home, I slumped down out the couch and stretched out. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, opened it, and took a gulp. I looked over and saw one of Sora's little toys from when he was about eight. My eyes prickled and flooded with tears. I couldn't stop sobbing and I rolled over and screamed out my sorrow into a couch pillow. I collected myself long enough to take down another gulp of whiskey. I was tired, so I closed my eyes and drifted off.

A knock on my door woke me up, but I couldn't be bothered to get up and answer it. Then I heard the door open, and I prayed it was a random, violent man with a gun, someone who could put me out of my never ending misery. I kept my eyes shut, and awaited my fate.

"Mom?"

That voice? It's unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. It almost sounded like a mature version of—

"Mom, it's me, Sora. I'm home."

My eyes fly open and I see my boy. He's grown some and his features have matured, but that's definitely my baby. My arms fling around him. I'm so overcome with emotion and relief that all I can do is cry. He's back. He's finally back. My baby is home.

I never want to lose him again.

It's not quite what I want it to be. I rushed a little because I promised someone it would be done today. I don't expect good reviews, or any for that matter. Once he reads this, I'm gonna take it down so if you like it, enjoy it while you can.


End file.
